mtanyctransitfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
IRT New Lots Line (mtamaster edition)
The IRT New Lots Line or Livonia Avenue Line is a rapid transit line in the IRT A Division of the New York City Subway. Located in the borough of Brooklyn, the line is served by the 3''' train at all times except late nights, when the '''4 train takes over service, although select rush hour trips extend over this line via Eastern Parkway Express as the 3''' operates. Some rush hour '''2 and 5''' trains also run on this line because of capacity issues at their usual terminal at Flatbush Avenue – Brooklyn College on the IRT Nostrand Avenue Line. The New Lots Line is the only elevated structure on the Brooklyn IRT. The line begins just east of Utica Avenue in Crown Heights and continues to Linden Boulevard in East New York (although the last station on the line is New Lots Avenue). The line includes an unused trackway in the middle for a third track. On the roof of the mezzanines at each station are cross ties but no rails. In some areas, the space is used for mechanical and signal rooms. A center track exists only at Junius Street, where it crosses the southbound track at grade towards the Linden Shops. This un-electrified track is one of only two connections to the national rail system. The BMT West End Line is the other connection, via the New York Connecting Railroad; the Linden Shops are connected to the Long Island Rail Road and from there to the rest of the national network. There are plans to renovate the elevated structure, including new mezzanines and stairs. History This line was built as a part of the Dual Contracts. All stations west of and including Pennsylvania opened December 24, 1920, with Van Siclen Avenue and New Lots Avenue opening October 16, 1922. '''2 and 3''' trains kept on switching their southern terminals until July 10, 1983, when the '''2 was sent to Flatbush Avenue and the 3''' to New Lots Avenue, which remains the current service pattern. The purpose of this switch was so that the '''3 would readily have access to the shops at Livonia Yard. 4''' trains were added on December 20, 1946, and '''5 trains were gradually added between 1938 and 1950. Extent and service All four services serve the entire line and make all stops. Route description Branching off from the IRT Eastern Parkway Line and emerging from a tunnel on the southeast corner along the eastern edge of Lincoln Terrace Park, the IRT New Lots Line crosses a bridge over East New York Avenue and then runs over East 98th Street with only one station, until it approaches the intersection with Livonia Avenue, where the line moves over that road, and remains as such almost entirely. Right after Junius Street Station, Livonia Avenue is bisected by the Long Island Rail Road Bay Ridge Branch, as well as the Linden Shops, both of which run between Junius Street and Van Siclen Avenue, the latter of which connects to the BMT Canarsie Line, also an elevated line. The last station on the line is New Lots Avenue. The New Lots Line then crosses over New Lots Avenue and then Elton Street, curving to the south and heading into the Livonia Yard.